lolheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay
Roleplay (RP) is a compound noun consisting of the words "role" and "play." Basically, what happens is one user plays the role of another character in a certain setting, whether it be a random island with a babbling crook or a floating island with a tavern and a town and whatnot. Whatever the case may be, it's quite unrealistic even when effort is put into making it... slightly realistic. The RP that goes on around the Kingdom Hearts Wiki IRC is... let's just say beyond help even for a regular roleplayer. Origin Roleplay dates back several millennia in which people would re-enact historical events and organized events for such. But this form of roleplay is completely irrelevant to the form of roleplay introduced here. Roleplay on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki emerged not too long after the IRC channel was created. Of course, it wasn't particularly great roleplay. It wasn't particularly bad either... It was just bad. And it grew worse. This roleplay wasn't exactly roleplay either, it was just a mess of lines abusing the "/me" command. There wasn't a plot or character development or anything. To Super Sword-chucks, it's basically Dragon Ball Z minus the poorly put together plot and more Goku. So...? It was mentioned not too long ago that roleplay did grow worse, correct. It did grow worse. It became a mound of KILL ME with a side of oloswut. The roleplayers godmod and entered pointless relationships (Out of Character and In Character). Occasionally, the roleplayer's "original" characters would even pop up on the channel, a place where some don't take friendly to. They were actually given their own channel to roleplay in freely. The majority of the roleplayers were young'ins who didn't know the first step to making a decent roleplay event. They would even bring in elements of their supposed In Character selves into, again, the regular channel. Usually, these ended poorly. One such example is the Toenail Blade. It's supposed to be a Moonblade (or something), a variant of the Keyblade created on/from the moon. It's quite interesting. Only not really. All in all, the roleplay shown on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki IRC is absolutely tasteless and asinine. It's full of godmodding and "XD" coming out of the roleplayers. Anyone not involved with the roleplayers' shenanigans would never understand the humor behind the violence, the killing, and the stupidity that goes through the roleplayers' minds when they supposedly interact Out of Character on the regular channel. In fact, no one will ever understand when the users are ever In Character or Out of Character. Seriously, other roleplayers have the decency to tell other other roleplayers something out of character... out of character. Examples Note: In the below example, some lines and nick changes were removed for space constraints. Also, DoorToNothing and Sapheta are not typical annoying roleplayers, should be obvious. 23:19 DoorToNothing surrounds Sapheta with fire. 23:19 DoorToNothing attacks Sapheta with a sword. But she lives, because this is KHWiki RP in which NOBODY IS EVER INJURED OR DIES. 23:19 Sapheta flashsteps out of the wa--that works, too. 23:21 Sapheta slashes at DoorToNothing with her fingernails. Because she has those. And can supposedly scratch somebody's face off with them. Apparently. She's never tried it though. That would be rude! D: 23:24 DoorToNothing uses a Potion. 23:24 DoorToNothing surrounds his sword in flames and hurls it at Sapheta. 23:25 Sapheta flashsteps out of the way. Because in this world of roleplay NOTHING EVER MAKES SENSE AND I CAN GODMOD. 23:30 DoorToNothing hurls more swords at Sapheta that are covered in flames. Because in the dimension of KHWiki RP you can MAKE ANYTHING APPEAR INEXPLICABLY. 23:31 Sapheta summons a magical flying beast and flees. BECAUSE IT MAKES NO SENSE AND IS ENTIRELY POSSIBLE SOMEHOW. 23:32 DoorToNothing eats the magical flying beast. BECAUSE FOR SOME REASON WE ALWAYS EAT THINGS IN RP. 23:34 Sapheta becomes invisible. OH AND DID I MENTION I HAVE ENORMOUS FEATHERED WINGS? 23:34 DoorToNothing is already winged. BECAUSE APPARENTLY THINGS LIKE THIS CAN HAPPEN IN RP BEFORE WE EVEN MENTION IT. 23:35 ... 23:35 Okay, that's enough RP. 23:35 Yeah, probably a good idea. 23:36 removes any and all weird magic shit. The following involves some Grade A Typical KHWiki Roleplay. 11:41:22 * TaBzEe wanted high voltage cooking. 11:41:30 Lol. 11:42:15 Oh yeah, microwaving a really rotten banana. 11:42:33 That was cool. 11:43:07 * GundamXSDC puts X-Blade in a Microwave 11:43:47 * GundamXSDC microwaves X-Blade 11:44:09 O_O 11:44:30 k 11:45:07 * GundamXSDC uses Force Lightning to power the Microwave 11:45:12 ... 11:45:21 * TaBzEe thinks this became lolwut. 11:45:21 * ErryK eats TaBzEe 11:45:28 It has 11:45:32 * TaBzEe stops paying attention to the-- wait wut 11:47:54 * GundamXSDC takes Crono will he's sleeping and stabs him with a knife planted with an explosive, killing him. Then throws him into the microwave which breaks the glass and the explosion goes off in the microwave 11:48:03 *while 11:48:18 ... 11:48:21 Crono isn't here. Notable RPers *The Dark Master - A roleplayer whose roleplay was just plain unbearable. When there's something supposedly serious going on, this kid would cut in, say something like "NEEDS MORE VIOLENCE" and cut a guy to pieces with something like a super huge sword powered by one's Chi and the victim's blood. No one really understood this kid and the roleplayers viewed him as a troll. He was eventually permanently banned for repeatedly abusing the channel for roleplaying. *LightMouse - A young'in who abused the channel repeatedly for roleplaying. It seems like no one beside the roleplayers understand what goes through his head... Several users, particularly Keyblade0 and Tabbeh, found his actions to be annoying. He rarely ever comes and visits now as a result of his parents "banning" him from the IRC channel. *Satoru123 - Also known as Sato or "Satteh" by several irc users. A young'in who also uses the channel for roleplaying but has been known to overdo it at times. occasionally thrown his original characters into the regular channel and has admitted to godmodding, but has stated he quit the bad habit. Sato still comes around and roleplays, but often with HikariKH due to the fact he enjoys spending time with her despite the fact he constantly gets into fights with her characters. Known for the infamous Moon Crest Crew featuring Kyle Smith and his signature weapon: The Moonblade often referred to as the Toenailblade much to Sato's annoyance. *HikariKH - Yet another young'in who roleplays in the channel. Like Satteh, throws original characters into the regular channel and is an obvious godmodder. Apparently is banned from the channel by her mother, but blatantly disobeys and comes on anyways. *BakaKidd - Just your usual young'in who roleplays in the channel. Throws in "XD"s more than any other RPer. Users who don't roleplay with this kid won't understand what's going on when he "XD"s. *ChanServ - ONLY THE BEST ROLEPLAYER EVER ON THE KH WIKI IRC BECAUSE SHE SAYS/DOES NOTHING STUPID *LegoAlchemist - A user who frequents the KH Wiki IRC. Used to roleplay. Has a death archive. *Randomnessity - As user who occasionally comes and visits the KH Wiki IRC now. Used to roleplay, but quit. *Malevolence Crystalised - A young'in who occasionally comes and visits the KH Wiki IRC. Abuses the channel for roleplaying and sockpuppets. *Super Sword-chucks - A user who frequents the KH Wiki IRC. Used to roleplay there, but grew out of it. Now roleplays elsewhere under the alias "Tabris 'Tabby' Schiller." *Coldasfire - A fairly young'in whose favorite pastimes on the IRC include everything from baking to using her fire and ice powers to set the other users' hair on fire. She controls the IRC temperature.